leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skiploom (Pokémon)
|} Skiploom (Japanese: ポポッコ Popocco) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Skiploom is a plant Pokémon that has a round, green body with stubby arms, feet, and tail. It has large, flat ears on the sides of its head and oval, red eyes with no pupils. On top of its head is a yellow bloom with a white center. Skiploom spreads its petals to absorb as much sunlight as possible. The bloom on top of its head opens and closes as the temperature fluctuates and its flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 °F (18 °C). Because of this, it is sometimes used as a thermometer. It floats in the air to try to get closer to the sun, but closes its flower and immediately hides under the shade of a tree when it rains. Skiploom lives . In the anime Major appearances Skiploom debuted in The Grass Route, under the ownership of Ephraim. Nicknamed "Skippy", it battled against Ash's Bulbasaur during the Grass Tournament finals. A Skiploom appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, under the ownership of Steveland, a participant of the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It went up against Paul and his , but was defeated. Minor appearances A Skiploom appeared in Turning Over a New Bayleef, under the ownership of Haruno. It was residing in a garden that Ash's Bayleef ran off to. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Skiploom appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, where it received an apple from a . Multiple Skiploom appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. A Skiploom briefly appeared in Camp Pikachu. A Skiploom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Skiploom appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. Several Skiploom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral and Journey to the Starting Line!. A Skiploom appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Skiploom appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. Multiple Skiploom appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, under the ownership of a competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Island Time. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Harley Rides Again, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Wisteria Town Pokémon Contest. A Skiploom appeared in The Champ Twins!. Four Skiploom appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). A fifth Skiploom in the follow-up episode. Multiple Skiploom briefly appeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Skiploom made a cameo appearance in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a girl. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. turned into one in order to float safely to the ground after escaping Grings Kodai's plane. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Skiploom appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Skiploom appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant. A Skiploom appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A 's Skiploom appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Two Skiploom made a brief appearance in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. A Trainer's Skiploom appeared in Master Class is in Session!. A Skiploom appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. Two Skiploom appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Multiple Skiploom appeared in The Power of Us, with some under the ownership of different Trainers and others being wild. Pokédex entries . This happy-go-lucky type has a flower on its head, which opens and closes depending on the temperature.}} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Skiploom appeared in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. In the movie adaptations Skiploom appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Skiploom appeared in Popular Pupitar. In Bringing up Bellossom, Erika is seen with a Skiploom. She uses it to fight Pryce and his in the opening ceremony of the Indigo League, but it falls easily due to the type disadvantage and the old man's incredible skill. A Skiploom appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of an . In Out-Odding Oddish, a Skiploom appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Skiploom appeared in CCP39. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Rin owns a Skiploom. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} . How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} . Because its flower's blooming changes with the temperature, it is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} . How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} (Meadow)}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 10, Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 534 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release; Winking)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- and of the Granite Zone are her friends. }} |- talking excitedly about 's charm, but he doesn't understand the fascination. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=188 |name2=Skiploom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=189 |name3=Jumpluff |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Skiploom's normal color and color is reverse to its pre-evolution, . * Skiploom is the last Pokémon to be mentioned in the Pokérap GS. * Skiploom, its pre-evolution, and its evolution were given their English names by Nob Ogasawara. Origin Skiploom appears to be based on a and a , specifically that of a . Name origin Skiploom is a combination of '' and . It may also derive from (an instrument used in weaving) or a corruption of plume or plumose (possessing filaments or branches that give a feathery look). The names of all stages of its evolutionary line are based on the phrase, "Just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Popocco is a combination of 蒲公英 tanpopo ( ) and 根っ子 nekko ( ). In other languages and |fr=Floravol|frmeaning=From or and |es=Skiploom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hubelupf|demeaning=From and |it=Skiploom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두코 Duko|komeaning=From and part of its Japanese name kko |zh_cmn=毽子花 Jiànzihuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " flower" |hi=स्किपलूम Skiploom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скиплум Skiplum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Hubelupf es:Skiploom fr:Floravol it:Skiploom ja:ポポッコ zh:毽子花